


Fearless

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Tony Stark, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearless is a rather funny concept. Everyone has fear, right? You see, the thing about being fearless is you go ahead and do something anyway, even if it terrifies you. Even if it means going to homecoming or dancing in the rain with your crush who looks like he belongs with the stars. Gotta live a little, right Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Football Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story*

“As I have said all week, no, I am not going to homecoming. I would rather be at home spending time in the lab,” Tony scoffs as he shuts his locker. God help him, he just wants to go home. “Come on Tones, don't be that way. I heard Steve still hasn't asked anyone yet. This could be your chance!” Tony takes off his glasses and starts cleaning them while glancing up at Rhodey. Guess he never learned to drop that nervous habit. “Rhodey, just drop it. We all know Steve won't ask me. I am the school's biggest nerd, just look at my glasses,” he states while plopping them back in place. The large, square frames suit his face quite well.

As Tony heads outside towards his car, Rhodey just glances at him. Tony has had the biggest crush on Steve since freshman year (nothing new there). What is new, though, is the fact that homecoming is Friday and Steve has yet to ask anyone to go with him. Rhodey has had a feeling that Steve might ask Tony. And no, okay, not just because he has been praying every night since he heard Steve was bisexual (okay, so maybe, yeah), but also because Steve has been talking to Tony a lot this month, even when Tony has been his usual bitchy self at 8 a.m.

Tony bodes Rhodey farewell as he hops into his newest Audi and turns up his music. “Highway to Hell” starts blaring as Tony swerves out of the parking lot and drives home, Rhodey and his ridiculous conversation fading in the rear view mirror. So what if he has the biggest crush in human history on the school's star quarterback? He's Tony Stark, which might be appealing to some, but definitely not to the hometown kinda guy Steve is. Why would he even be spared a second glance by him?

As Tony pulls up into his driveway, he thinks that going to homecoming would actually just be a form of torture. Having to see Steve look absolutely amazing, and with another person hanging off his arm, would just be a sickening sight for him to see. Thank God his parents aren't making him go.

As soon as he steps inside, Jarvis is immediately there waiting to greet him. “Good afternoon, Master Tony. I hope your day went well.” In that moment, looking at Jarvis with his laugh lines and kind smile, Tony doesn't really have the heart to tell him otherwise. “Of course I had a lovely day, J,” Tony greets as he heads off to his room. Maybe he can get some homework done before dinner. Yeah, being productive is a great idea, right? Fuck it, he's going to bed.

Before he has the chance, though, Jarvis is knocking lightly on his door. Tony could be rude and tell him to leave, but being rude to Jarvis is a sin he just doesn't have the heart to commit. “Yeah, J?” he asks while cuddling up under his blankets. Jarvis walks in holding a paper bag, and why would he be carrying such a used looking thing? He quickly places it beside the bed before removing Tony's glasses and placing them on the night stand. “I know you said you weren't going to homecoming, but maybe you should reconsider.” Jarvis smiles and ruffles Tony's hair slightly before leaving the room. “What in the world?” Tony ponders while struggling to reach the bag. “This better be good.”

When Tony finally reaches the bag, he dumps it upside down on his rocket themed sheets. A single, giant jacket falls out of it. “The hell? Why is there a jacket in here?” Upon closer inspection, the jacket is actually one of the football players, and that makes Tony's heart stop cold. As he slowly flips it around, more out of fear then anything else, he notices the initial on the front. A giant “s” is emblazoned there, and only one guy on the entire team has a name that starts with that letter; Steven Grant Rogers

Only after his minor freak out does he notice the note sitting under the jacket. In neat (beyond human neat) cursive it says, “Homecoming? -SR.” At this moment in time, Tony's heart actually stops. Well, that might be an overreaction, but to whom does it concern? He immediately runs out of his room and practically throws himself into the arms of the only adult he has ever cared about. If he's crying, well, that's nobody’s business.

“I see that you are pleased, Master Tony. I found the package on the porch this morning.” Tony can't help the laugh that escapes his lips. “I am very happy, J. I have only been waiting a lifetime for this.” Jarvis smiles as he releases Tony, promising him that they will find the perfect outfit for him after school tomorrow. If he's going to homecoming with Steve, you damn well know he's going to be looking cuter than everyone else.


	2. Angel At My Door

The next morning, Tony awakes with a smile on his face. “It's definitely going to be a good day,” he thinks as he runs around getting ready. After slipping on his usual skinny jeans and t-shirt, he runs over and grabs Steve's jacket. He quickly puts it on while running downstairs. Jarvis of course has to stop him and take a picture. Tony is blushing furiously by the time he backs out of the driveway and starts heading towards school. Old people are always so sentimental.

As soon as Tony opens his door, Rhodey is practically throwing himself on top of Tony. “Air. Need. Air. Rhodey,” Tony stutters as his life is practically squeezed out of him. “I told you so, Tony. But do you ever listen to me? No, you don't. You're always 'I'm Tony Stark, the best person you'll ever meet. I don't need anyone's opinion.' Maybe you should start listening to me more often,” Rhodey carries on before he finally releases him. "What are you talking about?" Tony asks as he slings his giant backpack over his shoulder and heads towards their first period class. Rhodey just stares at him, points to Steve's jacket, and keeps walking. "Thought you already knew Natasha and I were friends," he comments when they slide into their desks.

If Tony had the ability to be speechless, he would be right now, but he's Tony Stark. "You mean you can actually talk to her without getting your balls cut off? Way to go man," Tony congratulates him while looking for Steve. He was initially planning on writing Steve a note and just sticking it in his locker, but he's not that cliche of a romantic. So instead, he just waits for Steve to show up. He sends out a small prayer that his awkwardness won't send him running.

As soon as Steve walks in, he spots Tony. The biggest grin breaks out on his face as he walks over to where Tony and Rhodey are sitting. "Hey," he greets, only looking at Tony. "I'm glad you got my package." Tony just stares at him, getting lost in those baby blues that hold a universe inside of them, before replying, "Of course I did. The answer is yes, by the way." Steve smiles like a golden retriever (and how do golden retrievers even smile?). He simply says, "Great, I'll pick you up at 7," before walking off to sit with Natasha. Tony must look like a love struck fool, but he doesn't really care. All he can think about is Steve.

The rest of his day goes by relatively fast, and before he knows it, he's back in his Audi driving home. Jarvis is outside waiting as soon as Tony pulls up. "Master Tony, I hope you're ready to go shopping. We must be home by six so you can get ready and have a few pictures taken." Tony gives Jarvis his biggest smile. "Hop in, J. Let's get me the sexiest outfit in town."

As soon as Tony pulls into the mall's parking garage, he is ushered out of his car and into the door of some fancy suit shop. Tony tries on almost every suit available, but he still doesn't feel sexy. "I have the greatest sex hair. What else am I missing, J?" The sales associate just grins at them and goes into the back before bringing out a jet black suit. "Try this," she says.

Once Tony walks out of his dressing room again, everyone in the store immediately turns around and stares at him. He even thinks Jarvis is tearing up a bit when he says, "That's the one." While Tony is ogling his own ass, Jarvis pays the woman and picks Tony up, carrying him out of the store. It takes a while to shove Tony back in the car and get him into a mind of safe driving, but it eventually happens by some miracle in Heaven.

When they finally arrive back home, Jarvis whips them up a quick dinner of Kraft macaroni. After eating at the speed of light, Tony rushes upstairs to finish getting ready. He attempts to contain his hair (but that's the most unrealistic dream ever), before brushing his teeth and drowning in cologne. As he heads back downstairs, he can see the look of pride Jarvis is wearing. He immediately goes over and hugs him, before reluctantly agreeing to pose for some pictures.

As soon as Jarvis takes his last picture, Tony hears the doorbell ring. Jarvis immediately places a kiss on his forehead before shoving him towards the front door. When Tony opened the door, he wasn't expecting to lose his ability to speak, but hot damn. Steve is standing there on his door step looking like a freaking angel. Steve smiles shyly at him before taking his hand and leading him towards his motorcycle. "Could you be any more amazing?" Tony asks while putting on the spare helmet. "That's a question for another day," Steve replies as they speed off towards the school. Who knew the rush of wind against your face and the warmth of another body pressed against yours could be so amazing?


	3. Closets Are Meant To Be Opened

When they finally arrive at the football field, they both shed their helmets. "Thanks for coming with me, I was kind of afraid you would say no," Steve rambles as he links his hand with Tony's and leads them towards the football field. Tony is basically functionless other than the fact that he keeps blushing (damn his face, honestly). "So we basically just have to sit through the ceremony, and then we can leave, if you want. My mom said we could play video games at the apartment afterwards." Tony is being invited by Steve, the Steve he has had a crush on "5-ever" (as Rhodey likes to say), to play video games. Hell yeah, nerd paradise. "I would love to," Tony says as they take their seats.

The ceremony is absolutely awful. The principle just stands there and drones on about how great the school is for about 20 minutes before dismissing everyone to dance. Tony holds Steve's hand the whole time though, so he isn't going to sit there and complain about it. Steve even rubs his thumb back and forth against Tony's knuckles causing him to have heart palpitations, because woah, talk about progress.

They immediately head towards the motorcycle when they get up, making fun of the ceremony the entire way there. "Her wig didn't even fit her head, it kept sliding off," Tony comments as he once again sticks the spare helmet on. Steve laughs the most beautiful melody Tony has ever heard and tells Tony to hop on. They speed out of the parking lot and into the literal sunset, both waiting anxiously to finally spend some time getting to know each other better. Tony might hold Steve a little tighter than he should, but back off, he's just scared of falling off.

When they finally arrive at the apartment complex, Steve smiles that insanely gorgeous smile of his, and once again grabs Tony's hand. His life is literally becoming the cheesiest rom com known to man. When Steve opens the door of his apartment, the smell of cinnamon and just flat-out home hit Tony in the face, and damn is it a nice feeling. Sarah immediately tugs them inside and develops them in a hug. She tells Steve to go check on the cookies, while turning around to face Tony.

"I have heard a lot of great things about you, young man. I hope you're ready to deal with our crazy family." Tony just smiles at her shyly. "It can't be any more crazy than mine, mam." Sarah immediately wraps him up in a hug while demanding that he drop the mam nonsense and call her Sarah. She then drags him into the kitchen and demands he eats some cookies. Tony won't lie, they are almost as amazing as Jarvis' cookies, and that's saying a lot.

When Sarah eventually leaves for her night shift at the hospital, Steve and Tony wander into the living room. When Tony goes to sit beside Steve on the couch, Steve simply picks him up and settles him against his chest. He then wraps a huge blanket around them and hands Tony a remote. They lay there like that for a long while, playing video games and arguing over who has the better strategy, before both agreeing they should retire for the night. Tony's offer to go home is immediately refused, and before he knows it, he's being led to Steve's room. Shit.

“Wait, Steve!" Tony practically shouts, causing Steve to turn around and give him a concerned look. "I, um, you see, um. I'm asexual. I don't feel sexual attraction. I don't really want to, ya know, do the do. It's not my thing. Don't get me wrong, you're gorgeous. I just don't like sex in general. Some other asexuals do, but I don't. Please don't hate me."

Steve just looks at him for a couple of seconds before smiling gently. "Do you honestly think that would change my opinion of you, Tony? I could care less about sex. You being asexual won't change anything at all, other than making me adore you even more." Steve once again leads the way to his room, except this time, there's nothing more than pure amazement in Tony's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am personally an asexual that isn't a fan of sex; therefore I decided to write Tony with my particular viewpoint. Please understand that not everyone on the ace spectrum feels this way. I don't mean to offend anyone with my particular characterization.


	4. All I See Is Stars

Tony wakes up feeling so warm and loved he doesn't actually believe he's awake. The only reason he knows this is all real is because Steve is snoring louder than a freight train over to his right. He slowly pulls his way out of the pile of limbs they seem to have made, and slips out of the room. He wanders towards the kitchen where he finds Sarah awake. Of all people in the world, she is sitting there talking to Natasha at God knows what hour in the morning. He must stare for a while because Natasha eventually just smirks and continues talking. When he finally has the wits to function again, he notices the conversation is apparently about him.

"He's such a genius, Sarah. Steve is an extremely lucky boy," Natasha says before shoving a cup of coffee in Tony's hands. Tony is honestly too stunned to do anything other than sit and listen as they gossip about anything and everything. Soon enough, though, a pair of warm arms slips around his waist. Sarah has the biggest smile he has ever seen on her face, while Natasha just sits there and takes a picture. "You'll thank me later," she says before getting up and leaving.

Sarah makes sure they both get proper nutrients before she heads out to do some shopping. Tony and Steve are grinning like idiots as they make their way towards the couch to continue their video game marathon. On the way, though, Steve stops by the window. "It's raining," he says with a mischievous grin on his face. "We should go outside." Tony looks at him like he's sprouted three heads. "Are you serious? I only have my suit with me." To his surprise, Steve's smile only widens. "That's the point, silly. Be fearless."

Before Tony even has time to think, Steve immediately grabs his hand and drags him outside. They run around in the rain, dancing, twirling, and acting like two idiots in love. Steve is the most beautiful thing Tony has ever seen, and dancing in the rain only makes him more gorgeous. His eyes shimmer with an intensity that should only belong to the stars, and his smile is highlighted by the street lamps lighting their path.

How they end up at Tony's is beyond either of them. Steve just shakes his head and insists on walking Tony up to the front door, even if he is soaking wet and undeniably cold. They walk hand in hand until they are up under the covered porch. They take a minute to just stare at each other, completely captivated. Steve slowly raises his hand, placing it gently on Tony's face, before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss is sweet, soft, and American flavored. It's over before either of them know it. "Your glasses are fogged over," Steve says while smiling. Tony just flicks him in the nose while telling him to get home before he freezes to death.

When Tony walks inside, he is immediately swept off his feet by Jarvis. "Master Tony, I see your date went well. I am glad," he says as he carries Tony upstairs. "Me too, J. Glad to see you." Tony strips out of his suit and is wrapped up in blankets, curtesy of Jarvis, before lying down in his bed with sleep threatening his vision. Right before he drifts off he hears his phone ring. He expects a message from Steve or Rhodey, but it's from neither. It simply says, "Stay fearless -NR."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts down below! Come visit me [here.](http://maddystark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
